


Between anger management and a local god

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Ace has never seen Marco getting angry. Pissed maybe, but not consumed like him.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	Between anger management and a local god

**Author's Note:**

> Because people be testing my patience recently.

Living as a pirate is freeing, one can say so. Since you don’t have to think much other than to figure out how to stay alive for another extended period.

Okay, that can still be stressful too for a lot of people who are not strong enough to face the Grandline. But if you are, then you don’t have much to worry about. At least sea-king won’t be a problem. And when you’re on that level, the most problematic thing in life is human himself.

Ace is short-fused, a hot-tempered young man by nature even before his devil fruit being put into account. Hence his coping and self-management crisis comes on a daily basis. Yep, even though he doesn’t look much of it. He counts himself to be one of the most angerful-angry person in Moby Dick.

He proclaims only as one of the bunch angry people because he notices how many of them may actually be. Anger out of chores, annoyance over the comrades, or just stressful because being away from the land (and land spells out women) for so long can take its toll on the highly male population in Moby.

This is not Ace’s problem because he is spared of that kind of stress, what with having his own personal dearest person at the line of his sight keeping him sated most of the time.

Most. Because Marco always has paperwork to work with and Ace tries his best not to bother the man, really. Even if he can only stare with longing for a man who’s located three or four meters away from him.

And talking about anger. He never saw Marco getting so worked up. He is pissed here and there, mostly because of pranks or undisciplined comrade, but never been so consumed in. Not like him, never like him.

“Angry Marco? Why are you asking? Did you have a fight or something?” Thatch looked at him with his perpetual smirk. Damn Thatch, don’t tell him he is fishing for gossip right now.

Ace groans.

“Well, you see how he kicks people. That’s how he channels his anger, I guess.” Izou added.

_Wait, since when is he here?_

“But, trust me. You don’t want to get into that. It’s real terrifying.”

“It is?” Thatch asked, “I don’t recall if he ever…”

“That’s before you’re joining, Thatch.”

“Really?”

“Only Pops could appease him.”

Ace only watches as the two starts to recollect old memories, ones that were surely made before he was even an idea. Ace discretely walks away. Looking for the dearest most peaceful (slash stressful) in the talk. Where is he? Is he still working?

“Marco is in the back of Moby.” Jozu told him.

_Huh?_

“You’re looking for him, right?”

“Yes?”

Jozu grins, which is a rare occasion. Okay. This is getting weird. Also, how can Jozu tell? Is he becoming that predictable? Ace grins back to Jozu, awkwardly. Thanking him too, before going to the back of Moby.

* * *

“Izou told me that you were terrifying when you got angry.” Ace, while lounging on a decking chair, watches as his beloved taking care of the medical records of Moby’s residents.

Marco hums, acknowledging Ace while keeps working oh-so-efficiently. “What else did he tell you?”

“That only Pops can appease you.”

Another humming.

“So he said.”

Ace leans on the lounge table, trying to get closer to Marco without bothering him. “So what was it that get you so worked up? You don’t really get angry like that. I mean you’re pissed sometimes, but never in a rage.”

Marco looks up, smiling. The sight causes his stomach to flutter (is it his chest, heart, or both?) and for a moment Ace is gone. He only notices that Marco may have said something to him, and the man is waiting for his answer.

“What did you say?”

Marco chuckles, ruffling his hair.

Ah, Marco always treats him like this, like a kid. How frustrating. Even though the sensation itself is not to be complained about (anything about Marco sends him off the edge, obviously).

“I said, ‘nothing to be worried about, that’s when I was young and foolish.’.”

Ace is drowning on the cerulean sea under the golden hairs. He may have swallowed saliva too, but all he can see is those lips getting closer to his.

_Breath, remember to breathe, Ace… or you’ll get put off easily._

Only to have a loud and noisy annoying cook barging on them. “Marco, did you really literally decimate the whole island because you thought the islander had done something bad to Pops?!”

Marco is visibly having a tick on his head as he looks at the noisy cook. “Yes, and they did kill our comrades too. You know the rule well, Thatch.”

“Ah, I see. That makes sense.” The cook nods. And then because he just notices that Ace is there too. “Oh, Ace… your face is burning? Ah, did I just interrupt you? Sorry… sorry…”

* * *

Later that afternoon… somehow Thatch lands himself an old article about the said incident.

“Holy shit! Now the islander is worshipping you as their local god?”

Another tick is bound to come. Thatch is really worthy of the kicks that follow afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> Hunger and cold. Nothing unusual, really. Also I want to write a bad Marco? All he has been written so far is a kind and wonderful man, I want to see him merciless.
> 
> Also, you can tell when I am using laptop to write fics. Them lines getting longer. Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
